I had enough!
by Strawberry-fluff
Summary: OK, this is my second FF about Familiar of Zero.. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, my second FF about Familiar of Zero.  
Please read and review :)  
- S-F...**

**I HAVE ENOUGH**

I was just standing there, watching the two of them. They didn't know I was back yet. For about ten minutes ago I arrived back to school, after being home for a month.

My family had sent me a letter, and told me to get home right away. And of course I went home, without having a single clue on what was going on.

_Flashback...  
I stepped out of the carriage.  
" Great, rain" I mumbled to myself and looked around._

Strange, no one was wishing me welcome, that's odd. Usually it used to be some servants who would wish me welcome, and give me an umbrella. But no, no one was outside waiting for me.

I sighted and ran up to my big beautiful house. It was like I had been bathing with my clothes on, because I was really soaked after running around in the rain.  
_  
I opened the door quick, feeling angry because no one wished me welcome, or held an umbrella over my head._

When I stepped inside I couldn't see anyone, so I started to walk up the huge stairs. I didn't have any luggage, but it was still heavy walking up the stairs, I guess it's because of the soaked clothes.

" Hello?" I yelled really loud, because of the size of the house I needed to yell.

" Louise!" a sharp voice said not so far away behind me.

I turned around to face a woman named Lucy, she's working here.

" Where is everyone?" I asked sharply back at her.

" Follow me" she said simply and started to make her way in front of me.

_" No, tell me!" I told her, and ran in front of her.  
She looked at me with ice eyes before she sighted and looked around, like she was nervous or something._

_" I... I'm so sorry" she mumbled and started to run away from me._

" Don't you dare run away from me!" I yelled after her, but I knew it was useless, she was already gone.

I sighted and continued on the big stairs. When I finally reached the top of it I could see a big crowd of people in the hallway.

" What is going on here?" I asked sharply again and walked closer to them.

All of them turned around to face me. Something wasn't right, I could see it.

Their faces was like,,, sad or something. And their eyes where filled with tears, some of them were actually crying.

_End of flashback._

I shook my head, didn't want to think about it.. Not right now at least. 

" Saito!" I said loud and walked closer to them.

Siesta and Saito looked up, horrified. I held my wand out, pointing on Saito.

" L...Louise! You're back" Saito said and rose up from the bench he and Siesta had been sitting on.

" Yes, and I was expecting you to stay in our room, waiting for me. Not being out with Miss-Slut!" I said and everything went black... Except the green/blue light from my wand.

I stamped away, while I dragged Saito with me.

" I.. I. I didn't know when you would return" he stuttered when I let him go.

" You should be in our room anyway!" I yelled and pointed my wand on him.

" What have you been doing while I have been gone?" I asked in a evil tone.

" N.. Nothing! I promise you Louise, I haven't done anything!" it sounded like Saito was begging for his dear life.

" Don't. Lie. To. Me!" I yelled and again, everything went black, except from my wand light.

" Please stop doing that, Louise!" Saito begged again and rose up from the ground.

He had some blood rolling down from his nose and down to his jacket.

I sighted heavily and turned around, hoping I would never ever see him again. But I knew that deep,very deep, down I couldn't bear to not see him for a very long time.

" Louise, where are you going?" Saito asked behind me.

I didn't respond to him, I just continued to walk. Faster and faster. Feeling like I had to get away now, or something bad would happen.

" Louise?" Saito yelled again, but I still didn't answer him.

I could hear Saito run behind me, probably going back to Siesta. I sighted and started to run myself, wanting to get away so freaking bad!

Everything that had happened when I was home started to pop up in my mind. And it refused to go away again.

Finally I stopped, after running all I could for like ten minutes. Everywhere I looked I could just see green grass, and far, far away, in the horizon I could barely see some mountains. The school was laying a little bit behind me, but not so far.

I sat down in the high grass. It grew some beautiful pink, yellow, blue, orange, white and red flowers around me, and I felt like I was laying on the rainbow.

" There you are!" a familiar voice said above me.

I opened my eyes, and looked up. First I couldn't see anyone, just a dark blue sky, without any clouds. With one big yellow sun on it.. But then I could finally see him. A blue haired boy, who seemed really tired.

" What do you want?" I asked him harshly, still laying down in the grass.

" Eh... Nothing, really" he mumbled and sat down next to me.

" Well, then you may go" I said simply and closed my eyes again.

" I'm sorry Louise, I promise you nothing happened while you were gone" Saito said and I could feel his eyes on me.

" Yeah Yeah" I mumbled like I didn't care, but in fact, it was painful. It was painful to know that he had been here, at school, with lots of girls, while I had been back home. And I didn't know what to believe in.

Of course I trusted Saito, or at least I liked to believe that I believed in him. But the fact is; I can't believe everything he says to me, because it have happened so many times that he have lied to me.

" Louise, please don't be mad at me" Saito said and took my right hand in both of his hands.

" Saito, to be honest, I don't care any more about what you do" I told him, and sat back up.

Saito looked at me, worried and confused.

" Louise, what happened?" Saito asked me and pulled me closer to him.

" Nothing, I'm just tired of always being mad at you because of other girls" I said and I could feel my eyes fill with tears. " I can't just believe you. You tell me you love me, and you kiss me, but I find you always with some girl!"

" Louise..." Saito began, but I cut him of by raising up from the ground.

" No!" I told him and stood in the high grass, surrounded by beautiful flowers, and one big warm sun.

" Geez, so troublesome!" Saito mumbled before he got up too and embraced me.

" Saito, let me go" I whispered to him while tears were rolling down my cheeks.

" I love you" he whispered simply back.

I leaned forward, and his face got closer and closer to mine.

" I promise you Louise, it's only you" he whispered before his lips crushed against mine.

**What do you think? :)  
Please read and review (:  
- S-F...**


	2. Why?

**Chapter 2!  
Please read and review :)  
Thank you so much :)  
You are SUPER! :- D  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
I knew I should have stayed there, with him. But I couldn't help it, my legs just suddenly started to run.

I was standing in the high grass, a beautiful summer day. With the boy I loved kissing me, and I should be happy. I should laugh and smile, and jump around of happiness. But I didn't. Instead I hit him with my fist, and then I ran away from him.

Everything in my body refused me to leave him there, but my legs refused to stay there. That's the reason I was running like crazy away from him, away from the school and away from everything.

_Flashback:  
They were crying, or at least some of the ladies were crying. But everyone seemed really sad, and the whole gang turned around to face me._

I ran down the hallway, to see what they were looking at. When I got there I couldn't see anything strange, it _was just a pink scarf. Nothing strange at all, maybe someone left it there?_

I don't really now, I just knew that something wasn't right. Because the scarf didn't fit in there, and everyone looked sad and worried.

" What is this?" I asked them, and looked at each and everyone one of them.

A man, I couldn't remember his name, but he had worked in our house as long as I can remember, stepped a bit forward.

" The scarf" he said simply and took the scarf up.

I looked at him really confused. Of course I could see the scarf laying there. But I wondered why they were crying over a pink scarf.

I didn't understood them right there, but when I went to bed that night everything stood clear in front of me.

Of course, it was her scarf!

End of flashback.  


I couldn't stop running, I just wanted to get far away from everyone. I wanted to be on my own, but yet, I wanted to be with someone. And that someone was Saito. My familiar, who helped me trough everything.

" LOUISE!" I could hear Saito yelled far, far, far behind me.

I turned my head around, still running. He was far away, he looked like a little ant.

I turned back around, and kept on running, without answer him..

**SAITO:  
**I couldn't believe her! She was a horrible person! 

Louise had dragged me away from Siesta, and then she had run away from me. And when I finally found her, and I kissed her, she ran away from me.. AGAIN.

I was looking after her, she was really far away now. And if something happened, I couldn't be able to protect her from here.

I sighted, something was wrong, really, really wrong. And I guess something had happened when she was home.  
I started to run after her, hoping she wouldn't see me. If she did saw me, she would probably point her wand at me.

**LOUISE:  
**I knew I should turn back to school, and stay with all the others.

But I couldn't, it was just too much for me, and would probably be too much for everyone else aslo.

And I couldn't trust Saito, because,,,, I just couldn't.

Finally I stopped, and lay back down on the grass. The grass wasn't so high here, but it was still very soft.  
I hoped that Saito wouldn't see me, or he would just come down here and start to talk with me.

" You have to stop doing that too!" I heard a familiar voice a few steps behind me.

" And you need to stop following me" I mumbled back.

" I'm sorry, but I'm your familiar, and I have to protect you if anything happens.. So I guess I don't have any choice than following you" Saito said and sat down beside me. 

I looked at him. He was beautiful actually, but I would never ever admit that, it would destroy my pride.  
And I could never admit loving him, that would definitely destroy my whole pride.

" I know" I mumbled so quietly that he probably didn't hear me.

" Louise?".

I looked down on my hands, I knew what he would say.

" Please tell me what is wrong" he said and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

" I... I can't" I whispered and closed my eyes, because they started to get filled by tears.

" And why is that?" Saito sounded more specific now.

" Just,,, because I'm not ready!" I yelled and opened my eyes.

My eyes met his eyes. And for some minutes I couldn't look away..

" Are you pregnant?" Saito exclaimed and blushed a bit.

I guess we both remembered the time we actually did _it_!

" NO!" I said harshly and blushed like twenty different shades of red.

I could hear Saito breath heavily out, probably happy about it.

" Then, come on, say it" he kept pushing me, still with my cheeks in his hands.

" I... I don't want to" I stuttered and looked down.

" Please, I'm you familiar after all, you can tell me anything, you know!" Saito just kept pushing me to say it.

" She died, OK, she died!" I exploded.

Saito looked confused and sad. I rose up from the ground and looked down on him.

" What, who?" he asked, and rose up too. He took my hands in his and pushed me closer to him.

Finally I was standing with my head on his chest, crying like a little baby.

" She just died" I sobbed and tears rolled down my cheeks. 

" Shh, shh.. Everything will be OK" Saito mumbled in my ear.

I shook my head, nothing would ever be the same again. She was my best friend, she was one of the persons who actually loved me.

" Who was it then?" Saito asked me after some minutes in silence.

I pushed myself away from him, and looked at him for some seconds. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. I started to hit him in the chest with my fist, but it wasn't so hard, but I didn't know why.

" Louise..." Saito said and took my hands again. He tilted my chin up, so I looked at him.

" You have to tell me!" he said and his eyes met mine again.

" I can't... No one can know it" I said and pulled my hands away from his. But he wasn't going to let me go away that easily again.

" Now Louise" he said and tighten his grip on my hands. I continued to shook my head.

I had finally stopped to cry, and just looked at him. Angry.

I pulled my left hand out of his, and pulled my wand up from my pocked, and pointed it at him.

" I SAID NO!" I yelled. "EXPLOSION!" I yelled all I could and again everything went black for a second, except my wand light.

" Louise, I though I said that you had to stop with that!" Saito yelled somewhere in the dark.

" And I thought I said NO, and then you don't push your master to say it!" I said and started to stamp away from him.

" Hey, wait up!" Saito yelled somewhere behind me, but I knew he would catch up with me anyway so I stopped.

I didn't turn around, just stood there. Waiting for him to come.

" Why can't you do as I say?" I said quietly still holding my wand.

" What?" Saito asked, he was right behind me now.

" Why can't you just do as I tell you to." I said again still not turning around.

" What are you talking about Louise?" Saito sounded confused.

" Why can't you stay away from other girls, why do you always lie to me?" I said.

" But... I don't lie to you!" Saito said and I could hear he came closer.

" Yes you do!" I said, and whipped some tears away.

" No, I don't. I would never ever lie to you, Louise... You know that!" Saito said, and he put his arms around me from behind.

" You tell me you love me,, but it's not true.. And you know it!" I said and turned around, he looked really sad.  
" I know..." he started but he cut himself out with kiss me softly on my lips.

**So what do you think? :)  
Sorry for not updating in a while, I will get better.  
I promise you guys :)  
And thank you so much for your reviews ' Geororo and The Real Lee Is Here '..  
And Geororo thank you so much for reading my story again :D You are really nice :)  
You too 'The real Lee is here'  
- S-F...**


	3. Clear as a star

**Chapter 3 :)  
Please read and review :D  
Thank you so much!  
You are really cool!**

**- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
My eyes widen up. He,,, he agreed that he didn't mean it. That he lied to me.

Finally I broke away, and stared at him with big eyes. They filled quick up with tears.

" You... You admit that you're lied to me? That you don't love me, it's just a joke?" I asked him, and stepped away from him.

" No, of course not, stupid" Saito said and laughed quick.  
" I know I'm not lying, because I'm in love with **you, **and only you, Louise" he ended at came closer to me.

" Don't touch me!" I yelled to him, and brushed his hands of me.

Saito looked hurt, he was probably hurt too. He only meant it as a joke, but I didn't think it was funny, not at all.

" Louise..." Saito said, but he didn't come any closer. He just stood there, staring at me.

" I'm sorry" I whispered and stepped more backwards.

" I'm sorry too" Saito mumbled before he turned around and started to walk away from me.

He walked away from his own master.

I broke down and started to cry really hard. Everything was just so difficult right now. My feelings towards Saito, her death, and I had to practice on my magic.

I was laying on the ground. Curled up like a ball. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and it seemed like they would never ever end. All I wanted was to disappear, just like _her. _Like she had.  
But yet, I didn't want to leave everything behind, I knew I needed to get trough this, and then look forward. I couldn't give up now, not ever. I'm Louise for crying out loud, she is never ever giving up.

But I couldn't move, my body wasn't listening to what I told it to do. It just lay there, hoping something would happen. And it didn't matter if it was a good or a bad thing.

Finally something happened. It wasn't just me who was crying, the whole sky was crying with me. First one raindrop, then two raindrops, and then 1000000000000000000000 raindrops came down from the dark sky. The cloud was dark, dark grey, almost black.

I wondered why the weather had turned so quick. For like a moment ago it was a beautiful summerday, and now, it was like a storm was on it's way.  
I was still laying there, right now I wanted to drown in the raindrops and my own tears.

" You know,, you will catch a cold if you lay there much longer" someone said above me, I knew who it was.

I lay still, didn't move a single inch of my body.

" Come on, Louise!" the boy said and grabbed my arms and lifted me up.

I was standing face to face with Saito. He looked worried at me, before he took of his own jacked and put it around me.

" There!" he said when he was finish, he started to go, still holding my right hand.

But when he noticed I didn't come with him, he stopped at looked at me,, with two big sad eyes.

" Louise, you need to tell me what happened!" he told me and put his hands on my shoulders.

" It's killing me to see you in this state!" he said and hugged me tight.

More tears were rolling down my cheeks, or maybe it was raindrops...?

" I can't" I mumbled to him, and put my hands around him.

Saito lifted me up in his arms and started to carry me back to school.

When we was so close to the building he stopped and let me down. He looked at me for some seconds, before he grabbed my hand and walked inside.

_UP IN THE ROOM...  
_I was sitting on the soft, warm bed. Still in my wet clothes, I hadn't changed yet.

Saito had walked away,,, again,,,, to get some clean towels and some tea. He had changed into some dry and warm clothes right away when we came back, he had offered me some help to get changed too, but I said no.

Actually, I used my wand. I said no first, but when he continued to offer me help, I used the explosion spell. And that got him silence.

" I'm back!" Saito said when he opened the door. In his hands he had two big cups with tea, and under his other arm he had like four pink, blue, purple and dark green towels.

When he noticed that I still hadn't changed my clothes he run towards me.

" I told you to change!" he said sharply and lifted me of the bed.

Saito undressed me quick, he was blushing like 100 different shades of red when he did it.

I don't know what happened, but something is really wrong with me. Before I would have blushed too, I would have been completely different. But I was just standing there, and I didn't thought of anything either.

Finally, I could sit back down on the bed. With a big dark purple cup in my hands, filled with tea.

Saito was sitting behind me on the bed, with the pink and purple towels in his hands. He was drying my long, pink hair.

" There you go" Saito said when he was finish.

He walked to the table and lit some candles. He took the blue and dark green towels, and started to dry his own hair.  
Since he didn't have so much hair as I have, it didn't take much time.

When he was finish, he sat back down on the bed. Next to me. He picked a blanket up and put it around me.

He drank his tea quick, and lay down on the bed. I was still sitting, with the cup in my hands. I hadn't tasted it yet, and I could feel that it started to get colder now.

" Louise, you have to drink your tea, trust me, you will feel better" Saito said and smiled to me.

" No thank you" I said simply and lay down on the bed. Still holding my tea cup in my hands, and I didn't care if I spilled it out in the bed, I just wanted to hold on it.

" Louise, you are spilling it all out!" Saito complained and jumped of the bed.

I could hear he sighted. I stared at him, confused. Why was I like this?

" Can you please get out of the bed, I need to change it?" he sounded very nice.

I nodded, but I was still laying there. Saito finally lifted me out of it, and placed me in one of the chairs there.

" Can you be a good girl, and sit there for some minutes?" he asked me like I was a little child.

" Yes" I said and smiled, I didn't know why I suddenly smiled.

" Good" he mumbled at started to change everything on the bed.

It took some minutes before he was finish. He stared at me, like he wondered about something. I guess it was the same as I wondered about; Why am I like this?.

" OK, it's ready" he lifted me back on the bed and took the blanket around me again.  
This time he took my tea cup away from me. Before I sat down on the bed himself.

" Louise?".

I looked up in the rood, and it seemed like the roof wasn't there. It was like I could see the stars, they were shining down on me. Like it was the light in the end of the tunnel or something. I felt like I could disappear up to the stars, with everyone who had passed away.

" yeah?" I answered him, now looking at him instead of the stars that wasn't there. Because outside the clouds were blocking for the beautiful stars.

" Sweet dreams" he mumbled and put his arms around me.

" Yeah, sweet dreams" I mumbled back, and started to stare up in the roof again.

Hoping that the stars would shine forever, and would light up my life until the very end.

Finally, after thinking about the stars for maybe three hours I fell asleep.

I didn't sleep every good.

**LOUISES DREAM:**

It was a man, in a dark brown gown, he followed me. He didn't have a face, instead it was something that shined, just like a big star. I was running into the forest, and it was something that lighten up the way for me. But the man behind me couldn't see anything, so he ran into all the trees.

Suddenly I was standing in a big meadow, with flowers everywhere.  
A beautiful, familiar voice was singing:  
_Deep in the meadow, under the willow.  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes. _

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, and here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
And tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away.  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray.  
Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay.  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here you dreams are sweet-  
And tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you.  


_Here is the place where I love you.  
**( **_**THE SONG IS FROM HUNGERGAMES BU ****SUZANNE COLLINS. AND I DO NOT OWN IT! But it's really sweet!)**

back to the dream:  
Everything felt so good, like nothing would ever be bad again. I was truly happy.

I looked up to the person who had sung. She was sitting on a big, big, big, light, like baby pink, flowers.

It was my sister, my second oldest sister (**I don't remember her name?).  
**She was smiling to me, reaching her hands out for me.

I ran to her, and jumped on her, hugging like she could disappear any minute now.

" I miss you so much!" I cried on her shoulder, she was just smiling her beautiful and warm smile.

" Don't... It's no need to, I'm always with you. In here" she said quietly and put her hand where my heart is.

I looked into her eyes, she was just so nice.

" But..." I began but something cut me of.

I turned around to see what had made such noise. It was him. The man in the dark brown grown. He had followed me the whole dream.

" Who are you?" yelled I to him, since he was so far away.

" I think you now it" my sister said and rose up from the flower. She walked to the man in the grown, and took his grown of.

Under the grown was something blue and white. Something familiar.

The face was no longer shining like the stars, it was a familiar person.

" SAITO!" I said shocked and run down to him.

It was him. I was sure of it.

" Why were you stalking me?" I asked him, still surprised.

" To make sure you was safe of course" my sister laughed quietly and warm.

I didn't understand anything.

" You see my little cute sister, I will always light your life up. Even I'm gone. I will light your life up, like a beautiful star. Just like you do to Saito. Louise, you are his own little star, and when your not happy, he can't see anything." she explained me softly, but still I couldn't understand.

" What?" I asked her confused.

" Louise, Saito is in love with you. And deep inside you know it's true!  
And I love you my little sister, and because of that will I light your way up.  
For people who love each other light each other lives. You light up mine and Saito's life, but when you are sad, we can't see anything. The light is almost out, and when you're happy, you shine so clear as a star!  
You have to be happy, for your own sake and for Saito and mine... Saito is your star too, you just don't want to see it. But whenever he is sad, you are sad, and when he is happy, you are happy. For then you can see again.  
You see?" she laughed warmly to me.

I nodded, still confused, but I understood more now.  
It was actually simple:  
I, Louise lights up: Saito and my sister lives.  
My sister lights up: my life.  
Saito lights up: my life.  
And when I'm sad; Saito and my sister can't see anything.  
And when my sister is sad: I can't see anything.  
And when Saito is sad: I can't see anything.

" So go with him, be happy. And light up for us!" my sister said and hugged me.

I hugged her back, before I grabbed Saito's hand and walked back into the forest.

The way out of the forest was shining clear, and non of us walked into anything!

**End of the dream:  
**I woke up, all sweaty. Quickly I sat up and looked around.  
Saito was still sleeping next to me, holding my left hand tight.

I smiled down to him, and leaned towards him. I kissed him softly on his cheek, before I rose up from the bed.

I got dressed really quick, and run out. It was something I needed to do, and that's now!

Saito didn't woke up, so I let him sleep. He was probably tired of everything that happened last night.

I ran out, out of the school buildings.  
I ran all I could, and the school become smaller and smaller behind me, until I couldn't see it any more.

I didn't stop one single time, I wanted to go there so fast as possible, so I couldn't wait for a carriage.

Finally I was standing in front of the big house. My own house.. I had run all the way, and was really exhausted. I opened the door, and run opp the big stairs.

I was standing in her room. My second oldest sister. 

Finally I understood everything. My second oldest sister, was really sick. And I was really worried about her, and couldn't stop to think about her.

The day I got the letter, that I needed to get home, quick. I didn't understood it right away. But now I understood it all.

She was sick, and finally she got her peace. Like she deserved so much. She had been fighting against the illness for so long, and finally she was in a better place.

She had died, in the hallway. Where the crowd had been standing around. And the scarf was her, it was the scarf I had made for her before. When I was little. She wore it every single day. And when they found it on the floor, they knew that something wasn't right. She was dead.

I sat down on her bed, and looked around. She was the person in my family who actually loved me. Of course, my parents loved me and my oldest sister, but still, my second oldest sister loved me and cared so much about me.

The persons in the crowd, when I was here last time, couldn't tell me about it, I guess it's because they knew how much she meant to me.

My eyes filled up with tears, it wasn't just sad tears, it was also some happy tears. The scarf was laying on the bed right next to me. I picked it up, and put it on. Just like she had wore it too.

" I love you" I whispered before I left the room.

It was all I needed. I needed to know that she wasn't here any more, but yet, she was here. Like she had told me. She would always be in my heart, forever and ever.

I smiled, while I run down the stairs. No one was here, so I left the house without telling anyone that I came back.

I needed to go back to school, back to my own shining star. Saito.

This time I took the carriage, and all the way to the school I was thinking about what I should say.

Finally I was back. No one was outside, it was a bit strange, since the sun was shining. But maybe they haven't got up yet.

I run up to our room, and kicked the door open.

Saito was sitting on the bed with a worried look on his face.  
I ran to him, and threw myself at him.

He looked surprised that I was here.

" Where have you been?" he asked me and smiled.

" It was just something I had to do" I said and kissed him softly on his lips.

" I see you are feeling better!" Saito said and kissed back.

Suddenly the door flew up again.

Both Saito and I looked shocked. This wasn't goo!

**Phewf, long chapter? :)  
Please read and review :)  
Thank you so much (:  
And please come with tips if you want! ^^,**

**You are really nice!  
- S-F...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!  
Please read and review :)  
Thank you.  
- S-F...**_"What is she doing here?"_ Thought myself angrily while I sat down on the bed, next to Saito.

LOUISE:

"S...Siesta!" Saito said in surprise and walked towards her.

I glared at the two of them. Am I the only person in this world who knew how horrible that girl is?

"Hello Saito!" Siesta said with her usual I'm-a-perfect-girl voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her harshly and rose from the bed before walking towards Saito and stood beside him.

"Well… since the two of you have so many things to do, I'm going to be with you. Like, I'm going to help you out!" Siesta said and made her happy.

Deep inside, I knew that she's only here to get close to Saito.

"You are what?" I yelled in shock and stared at her.

"Well…like I said before, I'm going to be here for the rest of the year." Siesta began to explain everything, again.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" I shouted and I turned away from her.

"You asked, so I responded to it." Siesta said simply and walked closer to Saito.

Saito looked down at her (since he is taller than she is). It seemed like he didn't know what to do.

"Um... Siesta, why are you here again?" Saito asked carefully.

"Well, the headmaster told me that you two have so much things going on. Like missions and such things, and you haven't had enough time to do the laundry and things like that. And that is the reason why I am here… I'm going to clean your room, cook for you, and do your laundry." Siesta smiled and walked back to the door.

She walked out from the door and closed it behind her. I let out a sigh of relieve, glad that she's out of the room. But it wasn't long before she came back with a dark purple suitcase.

"What. Is. That.?" I asked her, almost exploding out of anger. Siesta however, flashed a smile in response.

I was so angry, confused and annoyed that I just wanted to drop right there and die!

**SAITO:  
**This isn't going as planned. Louise was finally better, and she talked normally to me. We had actually kissed, but sadly Siesta just has to come running into here. I sighed, all I wanted was to be alone with Louise, to continue kissing her and hold her in my arms. But I couldn't, not as long as Siesta was here.

Louise looked like she could explode any time now. She asked what the suitcase for.

"I'm going to sleep here with you two!" Siesta said and let out a little laugh.

I sighed. This isn't going to be easy…

"No freaking way!" Louise roared and stomped her right foot, while putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the maid.

I almost laughed. She looked like a little girl in that pose. A super cute, pink-haired girl.

"Excuse me, but you can't do anything about it. It's already decided." Siesta said and placed her suitcase on the bed and started to unpack her belongings.

Louise stared at me, a death stare. I knew what she meant. She was hoping I would say anything to get her away. And believe me, I wanted to, but can't.

"Shall I help you with anything?" I asked Siesta and turned around to see her.

I could feel Louise's eyes in my back, and I was sure that if looks could kill, I would have been dead by now. Behind me I could hear Louise sighed heavily and probably angry.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder. Louise was standing there, looking all angry and pissed off.

I turned back to help Siesta. I knew I was unfair now, I knew I should be on the same side as Louise. She was, after all, my master and I should agree in whatever she said.

The door opened and closed quickly. And with that everything went silent. Louise had walked out of the room, without blowing me up. Surprising.

Siesta and I unpacked her suitcase in silence, pretty quick.

When we finished what we were doing, Siesta sat down on the bed, leaving some space right next to her, wanting me to sit down.

And I did it. I sat down next to her, looking into her eyes.

Siesta was a beautiful girl, she was smart, kind, funny and very very cute. I spaced out for some minutes.

I snapped out from my own thoughts by something wet and warm on my lips. And I felt a something warm around me.

_Louise...Louise...Louise...Louise...Louise...Louise...  
_was everything I thought of, but when I opened my eyes I was shocked.

Siesta was leaning over me, with her lips closed against mine. She had her arms around me, tight.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I began to kiss her back, and put my arms around her too. Hugging her tightly to me.

It felt like we were kissing for a very long time. But after some time I could feel the presence of someone…or something and my stomach told me that all hell was going to break loose now.

I pushed Siesta gently away from me, and looked to my right, to the door.

A pink-haired girl stood there. With big eyes, filled with tears of shock, pain and confusion.

"...Louise…." I said, but I didn't know what to say next. I knew she had seen us for some time. I didn't know for how long, but for a while. This is going to end very badly…

She suddenly turned and ran away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I mumbled to Siesta and jumped of the bed and ran after Louise.

I didn't know where she had gone, but I needed to find her. Tell her that it's not what its seems like. Because that was the truth, I loved Louise, and I would do anything to make her happy. To make her smile and laugh, but I always managed to upset and make her cry..

" LOUISE!" I yelled in the hallway, but like I thought, no one responded.  
I couldn't hear her, or anyone else.

She had probably left the school building.

**LOUISE:  
**I was so done with him. I had enough of him. I would never ever want to see him again.

All I wanted was to disappear. To be gone forever.

I knew that Saito would come after me, and when he would finally found me, he would tell me how much he loved me. And how much I meant to him, and that it just happened, but it didn't mean anything. I have heard it before, and I didn't want or need to hear it again.

I continued to run, but I bumped into something. Something hard.

I looked up in confusion. Who in the world would put up a wall here? I was far away from the school ground, almost where I have been when it rained, and Saito had find me and he had taken me back to the school.

"I'm so sorry, Headmaster" I said, half-afraid that he'll get angry at me.

I ran into the headmaster. He had almost tripped and was almost falling backwards.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him back to his feet.

"Ms Vallière!" he said and gave me a wide smile.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, headmaster." I said again and wiped my eyes, they were still wet from the tears.

"It's okay. I am the one who should apologize to you" he said and laughed quietly.

I nodded to him and started to walk again.

"Wait a bit." He said and stopped me by holding my arm.

"What is it sir?" I asked him and looked around. I didn't want Saito to come now.

The headmaster leaned towards me and closed his head towards mine before he whispered to my ear.

He gave me a serious look and I nodded slowly. Wondering if I should do it or not.

"So, would you do it?" He asked me in a very serious tone. He never spoke that way to anyone unless it is very important.

"Yes, I will." I gave him my answer and walked away.

Away from the school.  
Away from the headmaster.  
Away from Saito.  
Away from Siesta.  
Away from everything.

After walking for some times, I started to run. It was important that Saito didn't see me.

**SAITO:  
**After looking all day for her, I guess she is at the courtyard. She was probably where I had found here yesterday, in the rain.

I headed to the place, and to my relief, I saw someone out there.

"LOUISE!" I shouted and run towards the person.

But when I got closer I realised that it wasn't Louise. It was the headmaster. But what was he doing out here?

"Eh... Excuse me, but have you seen Louise?" I asked him, trying to sound polite.

The headmaster looked down at me, and gave me a glare before he turned away.

"Did you know that your master was crying?" he said, it was as if he was talking to someone else.

"Yes, and I am going to talk to her now." I said while nodding.

He looked down at me again and sad smile was carved on his face.  
" She is gone. Not forever, but for a while." he said and looked out into the air again.

I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, feeling nervous that something bad might have happened to her.

If Louise had gone somewhere on her own, I couldn't be there to protect her.

"She is gone, but she will probably come back after some time." He said again.

"But, if she is on her own, I won't be able to protect her." I said and felt a bit guilty. I shouldn't have let her run away on her own.

"But are you protecting her from every single harm?" the headmaster asked me with his wise-man voice.

"Excuse me, but what are you trying to say?" I asked him with a sudden anger in my heart. How dare him to say that to me.

"Well, let us see it from my point of view, shall we?" he didn't wait for a response from me before he continued. "Louise ran into me, crying her heart out. She was going to run away, probably to be alone. And then some minutes later her familiar came after her, and he knows that she's crying." He said and looked down on me with a look that made me feel guilty.

"So?" I asked, but I knew what he was going to say next.

"If you ask me, I would probably guess that you two have been fighting, or you have done something to her, and then she started to cry. So I would guess you have something to do with it." he said and looked sad again.

I couldn't look up to his face. He knows all about it.

"Yeah, I kissed Louise, and then Siesta came in. She told us that she would stay with us for the rest of the year. And I asked Siesta if she needed any help. Louise got mad and left. We sat on the bed, next to each other after finishing unpacking the bag. And I was kind of spacing out before Siesta suddenly kissed me. I kissed her back, but suddenly Louise came in and saw us. I don't know how long she had been standing there." I told him and looked up at him.

The headmaster suddenly hit my head. Fortunately it wasn't that hard.

"You are the one hurting the girl you love." He whispered to me and walked away.

I stood there. I knew he was right. I wasn't the one protecting Louise, I was the one to hurt her. All the time.

**Chapter 4 is finish!  
Please read and review.  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!  
Please read and review :)  
Thank you so much (:  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
I sat down at the tall grass and looked around, hoping that Louise would come back running. But I knew she wouldn't, not now at least.

Siesta is probably in our room, waiting for me to return. I sighed and got up from the ground.  
Louise would come back someday, and then I would tell her how sorry I was. I walked back to the school, and up to our room.

"Saito!" Siesta yelled just as I walked into the room. She came running towards me and jumped onto me before hugging me tightly.

I didn't hug her back. I just stood there, like a rock.

"What's wrong?" Siesta asked, suddenly worried by my lack of reaction.

I shook my head, didn't know what to say. Siesta let go of me, and took my hand and lead me to the bed. We sat down, close to each other. Siesta was still holding my hand, and she smiled at me. 

I just looked at her, without even return her smile.  
I was sad, because everything that happened between Louise and me was my fault. She deserved so much more. But then again, she wasn't just nice either. She used to hit me, punch me, use a whip on me.

Without thinking over it, I hugged Siesta close to me, and kissed her hair. Siesta laughed quietly and turned her head to face me.

Her lips were warm and soft, and really gentle. It wasn't like kissing Louise, this was really different, but anyway I continued to kiss her.

My tongue was exploring her mouth. She had her hands around my neck, pulling herself closer to me.  
While one of my hands were on her head, pushing her head closer to me, and the other hand of mine where on her back.

Siesta lay down on her back, and I was following her. Lying on top of her, we continued to kiss. Siesta began to unbutton my shirt, one by one, slowly and enjoying the moment before pulling my shirt off when she finished.

******Next morning*******  
The sun was shining trough the window and striking my face. I opened my eyes, still tired. It was hot inside of the room, and the air felt so heavy that I couldn't breathe.  
I pushed my blanket away and walked to the window.

"Hey, Louise. You better get up, its school you know." I said, trying to sound happy.

She was totally covered in the blanket, so I couldn't see her.  
I walked to the bed and pulled the blankets off her.

My eyes grew as big as two UFOS. It wasn't Louise who was lying in the bed. It was Siesta.

I looked down on her. She was just wearing underwear.

"SIESTA!" I yelled in shock and stepped backwards a bit.

"Saito, what's wrong?" Siesta sat up and looked at me with her large, sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Finally noticing that I wasn't wearing anything but an underwear.

I blushed and grabbed my t-shirt and pants, and put it on quick. Still blushing I walked to the door.

"I... uh…I have to go!" I yelled before running out.

Everything that happened last night came back to me, and I blushed even more. I felt guilty and sad.  
Louise was gone, and I had been had been making out with Siesta!

I walked down the stairs and out to where I had been talking to the headmaster yesterday. Where I had found Louise the day before yesterday.

I slowly sat down in the cold and wet grass. It had probably been raining this night, since everything was wet.

"I didn't mean it" I said out loud and closed my eyes.

"You can't decide it, can you?" a old voice said behind me. I got so shocked that I almost screamed.

I looked behind me, and behind me stood the headmaster.

I shock my head. "No I can't," I mumbled to him and rose up from the ground and I was standing right in front of him.

"Will it be Louise or Siesta?" he asked and sounded almost angry.

I backed away some steps, scared of him. When the headmaster got angry, no one wanted to be close to him.

"Siesta" I mumbled and looked out where Louise had probably been running two days ago.

"You sure?" he asked me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up on him, wondering what he wanted now.

"Yes…no... maybe.. I don't know…" I whispered and tears began to fill my eyes.

"You don't sound so sure." he whispered back to me and winked to me.

I nodded slowly.

"You know who you wanted the most, right?" he asked me and smiled caring.

"She left me" I mumbled to him and brushed the tears out of my eyes.  
The headmaster nodded slowly before he smiled happily.

"Great!" he said and turned around, ready to leave me again.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, and he stopped at turned around. Raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"How... How can I find her?" I asked him and walked some steps closer.

"I don't know" he said silently and started to walk again.

"Please!" I was begging him now.

"I can't tell you" he said and stopped up.

I ran to him, and was standing right next to him.

"She's in danger." he mumbled, more to himself it seemed.

I looked confusedly at him, wondering what on the earth he was talking about.  
" She's in danger. And it's nothing we can do about it" he said and suddenly he disappeared by using magic.

I cursed and looked around again. What did he mean by she's in danger?.

A horrible feeling came over me. What if Louise was dying somewhere, all alone?

I ran inside and up to my room. Kicked the door open.

"Saito!" Siesta said, just as she had done last night.

"What?" I asked her harshly and stared at her.

I could see she became sad by the way I talked to her.

"I'm sorry Siesta. I have to do something important" I told her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You're going to get Louise back, aren't you?" she asked me sadly.

"How..." I began but she cut me off.

"This morning you thought that I was Louise. You couldn't remember anything about last night. You run outside without a word." she whispered and looked really sad. "You love her, right? More than me…"

"Siesta, I'm sorry. But Louise is the one for me." I told her with a nod.

Siesta nodded in return and stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Good luck then." she whispered before she walked out.

'Great, just great! Now I managed to make two girls sad and angry.' I thought angrily at myself.

I stood up from the bed and walked to the closet. Pulled some clothes out and put them in a backpack. I slung the backpack on my back and run out of the room.

It was still early, so the atmosphere was calm and cool..

"I'm coming Louise. I'm coming to save you!" I whispered in resolve as I walked out of the school building.

**Yay, chapter 5 is finish!  
Please read and review! :)  
Thank you so much people (:  
- S-F...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you so much for your reviews!  
You are super cute!**

**- S-F...**

SAITO:  
I didn't know where I should go, but I had to start somehow. I closed my eyes and let my feet move on its own, trusting my instincts. I was hoping that my love for Louise would show me in the right direction.

I turned around and took a glance at the big school. It had almost always been safe to be there, but I needed to find Louise. Even if it means getting hurt.

_'Where are you, Louise?' _I thought inwardly while I turned back around, and started to walk again.

I looked up to the sky. The clouds were dark and ominous. It would probably start to rain any minute now.

I sighed and pulled my jacked out before putting it on, just to be sure that I wouldn't get wet.

While I was walking, I wondered where Louise could be. Not home that was for sure. The princess? Probably not.  
Louise is most likely on her own.

_'She could be in danger being all alone!' _I thought and hastened my walk.  
Actually, I was running now. I wanted to find Louise and make sure she was safe.

All I wanted was to have Louise safe and sound in my arms. To see her wonderful pink hair dancing in the wind, her beautiful eyes smiling to me (except she wasn't used to smile at me...), and to hear the words out of her cute red, lips.

I smiled by myself still running.

"Hey, Partner!" a voice said from my back.

I stopped and turned my head a bit to left. "What?" I asked my sword, Derf.

"How are you going to find the girl?" he asked, he sounded almost mocking at me.

I started to walk slowly again, not sure what I should tell him.

"Well, I guess that I will sense her when I'm close enough" I mumbled and blushed lightly.

"But… what if she's in the other direction?" Derf said thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes quickly and answered him " I have a feeling that we're going in the right direction."

With that Derf kept his mouth shut. I smiled, not knowing why.

Maybe it was Cattleya who helped me to find Louise. Cattleya was after all Louise's second eldest sister.  
Cattleya loved, and with that I mean **really** loved Louise. Louise was like a goddess to her.

I continued to smile while walking a bit faster now.

**SIESTA:  
**I sighed, and walked back to Louise and Saito's room. It was kind of my room too now.

I opened the door, and peeked inside. Totally empty. No one was inside there, arguing or kissing.

The school was in complete silence, just like it use to do when both Saito and Louise were gone.

I dropped my shoulders and sat down on the bed.

Saito had been so eager to leave, just to find the Louise.

I lay down on the bed, and after some times, I fell into a deep sleep.

**LOUISE:  
**I looked behind at the bushes. He was still there!

I looked down on my right hand, where I held my wand. I was bleeding from a huge wound.

Tears streamed down from my eyes, and ended up on my white blouse.

It was all my fault! I had left the school, the safest place on this planet, just to end up here. And I would probably end up like a fried chicken.

I had left Saito. I had left him to Siesta.

She would probably take good care of him. And Saito, like the pervert he was, would probably have no problem with that.

I took a deep breath and stumbled out of the bushes. Facing the man, who wanted me.

I started to chant a spell, but long before I was finish he had already hit me by using _his _wand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried in pain and fell down on the ground.

I could feel something warm and sticky come from my forehead, and probably some other places too.

**SAITO:  
**I was lost. I admit it. I had no clue on where I was.

"LOUISE!" I yelled out, hoping for a answer. But just like I thought, no one answered.

"Hey, Partner!" the familiar voice from my sword said in a cheerful voice.

"What?" I snapped, angry because I was lost, and I couldn't find Louise.

"Hey, easy mate!. How about we take a break?" Derf said calmly.

I nodded and sat down. Not bothering to find a shelter in case it would rain.

I took the sword of my back and placed it beside me.

"What should we do now?" I didn't ask it to any particular.

"Well, maybe we get some sleep?" Derf suggested.

I nodded again, and laid down. I placed my hands behind my head and looked up to the sky.

The stars were hidden under the clouds, but still I knew they were there. Just like Louise. I knew she loved me, but she hides it under her pride.

I sighed and lay on my back, before falling asleep moments later.

"Hey you! Get up!" said a voice and pulled me out of my sweet dreams.

I stared at him, terrified. There was blood on his shirt, and he had a wand in his right hand.

He looked angry and annoyed. I could only gasp before everything went black.

**Chapter 6 in finish!  
Please read and review!  
Sorry for short chapter, btw, but I have a lot of things going on... like exams -.-  
But thank you so much! (:  
You are SUPER CUTE :)  
- S-F...**


	7. I WILL UPDATE SOON AGAIN

**Hello everybody!  
I**

**'m so sorry for not updating so much lately.  
But I have so much things going on right now.  
I will try to update this story soon as possible.  
Thank you for your reviews, means a lot to me :)**

I think I can make a chapter before this week is done :)

And again;  
Thank you so much everyone.

- Strawberry-Fluff.


	8. Who are you!

**Chapter 7!  
Please continue to read and review :)  
Thank you so much.  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
My eyes opened after something that felt like a long sleep. I couldn't see anything. It was too dark.

I had the worst headache in my whole life!

I sat up and tried my best to look around, but I couldn't see much.

"Hello?" My voice was low and hoarse.

No one responded. I couldn't remember much from before I came here. The last thing I remembered was a man. He had blood all over his cloths.

"Hello!" I said a little bit louder and got up.

My legs were a bit stiff and refused to do as I wanted, but after a couple of minutes, I managed to walk around.

I found out that I am in a small room, with a wooden chair placed at the right corner. But I couldn't tell how it looked like or anything else.

"Finally awake I see," a dark unfamiliar voice said.

I couldn't find out where the voice came from.

"Who are you?" I asked and turned around trying to find out where it came from.

"It doesn't matter." the voice said and laughed quietly.

Anger is starting to build up inside of me.

"Tell me your name!" I said louder than before, but this time, even calmer.

"I told you, it doesn't matter. Everything that matters now is that I know where your precious little girl is." the voice said with a evil sound.

'_LOUISE!' _She was the first thing that came to my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I said in return, but I've lost all of my composure I had just now. The thought of having Louise harmed is just…

"Louise Vallière."

I looked around, wanting to kill the person. And I swear; if he had hurt her, I'm going to show no mercy!

"Where is she?" I asked, but no one answered.

"HEY, I'm talking to you!" I yelled when he didn't respond.

I slide down against the wall and ended up on the ground.

_'Louise, hold on, I will save you!'_ I closed my eyes and tried to think of something I could do.

**LOUISE:  
**It was a horrible pain from my head and from my right leg.

I opened my eyes and looked around. _'Where am I?'_  
I rose up, but I my leg hurt so bad, I had to sit down again.

I continued to look around, trying to figure out where the hell I was.

"Finally awake I see." a voice I knew I had heard before said to me.

I looked up, and right into two almost black eyes.

"Wh... Who are you?" I stuttered. I didn't have even a clue on who that person is.

The man sighed and reached out for me. I crossed my hands over my head, trying to form a barrier to protect myself.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the man pulled my hair, forcing me up.

"You have something that I want, and you're going to give it to me." The man said maliciously.

I just gave him a confused look.  
_' What could I possible have, that he would want'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!  
Sorry for not updating in a while, but here it is. Chapter 8! :)  
Hope you like it.  
Please read and review.  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
He didn't let go of my hair, and it hurts like h*ll. Tears began to fill my eyes.

"Please, let me go!" I yelled and struggled to let myself free from the man's grasp.

The man let out a smile, flashing his yellow teeth. He lifted me a bit higher so that I was just in front of his face.

"You are going to give it to me." he laughed an evil laughed. His breath smelled like old socks and rotten fish.

"I-I don't know what you want!" I sobbed and tried to bend his fingers out of my hair.

"That's too bad... But I guess you'll find out soon enough" he said and slung me hard into the wall.

I was laying there. I couldn't move. My entire body was hurting badly.

I could hear the man come closer and soon he was right in front of me. Moments later, I could hear him whispering closely to my ears.

"Be a good girl and get it for me. Or else your friend, I think you know him pretty good, Saito, will get hurt. I guess you don't want that, right?" He said before standing up again.

When I heard his name being said, my head shot up. Don't tell me he has been taken too?

Has he been looking for me…?

The man stood over me with an evil smile on his lips.

For some reason he took out a small metallic box. Louise looked at the object in confusion. She had never seen anything like that before.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered in angst. 

"Oh, I was just thinking we could have a little photo shoot." The man said with a laugh.

I was sure this is not going to be fun, no matter what that 'photo shoot' is. And I was right.

Before I could even blink he kicked me hard in my stomach.

I tried to crawl away from him, since he tried to kick me again.

But every time he kicks me, he would push a button on that box and a blinding flash of light would come out from it. 

After a while, he finally stops his action.

"I guess this is enough." The man said and walked out.

I was left on the floor, crying in pain. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and it was impossible to hold them back.

**SAITO  
**I was sitting against the wall, trying to figure out how to save Louise.

I couldn't help but to think that I was useless.

I don't know how many times I have promised Louise that I would always save and protect her. But look at myself, I was sitting in a dark room, in a place that I didn't even know where it is..

I sighed, the only thing I could do right now was to hope and pray for Louise's safety.

_"I'm sorry Louise… But I promise you, I will save you, somehow... I promise" _I swore to myself, closed my eyes and wished that I could just be with Louise again.

I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her and whisper in her ear that I love her.

**BAM!  
**

The door opened with a loud bam. And I could see that the man from before came walking in.

He turned on the light. And for the first time since I came here, I could see how my room looked like.

It had light-blue floor and grey walls. There were also some wooden chairs at one corner.

He smiled with his ugly yellow teeth, his brown and black hair reached to his shoulders.

He came closer to me and sat down right in front of me.

"Actually, I have no need for you. So I'm wondering if I should just let you go." The man stared at me.

I stared in return. Was this a joke? How could he just let me go like that?

I guess he was pretty dumb. If he let me go, I would go back to school and get help to save Louise.

I smiled inwardly…no, I was laughing inside.

I would most likely be able to save Louise, and that will happen very soon.

"But, before I do that I have to show you something. Or else I guess you would try to save your little girl." The man continued with an evil smile and put his hands in his pockets.

"Look at this, and think over what you will do when you leave." He handed me some papers. It turns out to be a bunch of photos.  
I looked at them. I was shocked.

It was Louise. She was lying on the floor, crying in pain.

In the first picture she was lying on the floor and clutching her stomach.

In the next picture, he showed me Louise with tears streaming down her cheeks.

And the four last pictures were almost the same. Louise was sitting up against the wall, with her beautiful pink hair around herself.

Anger began to build up inside me. How could he have hurt her so much?

Didn't his parents teach him that you should **NEVER EVER **hit a girl?

"What did you do to her?" I yelled and leaped from the chair, closing the distance between our face.

I never felt like killing someone as much as I wanted to kill this person right now.

"Calm down. She's all right, for now. But if I find out that you come back with people who is going to take me down, I promise you that you'll never see your girl again... Not alive, at least!" The man laughed with an evil laughter again, and stood up.

I walked after him and was about to hit him in his head, but when I lifted my arm the man turned around.

He was furious.

"Don't even think about it. You shouldn't do anything reckless you know, or else your poor little girl will get hurt even more." He sneered through his teeth.

I was shaking in anger but turned around and sat down against the wall again.

"Good boy…I will let you out tomorrow." He said and closed the door with a loud bam.

I closed my eyes and started to cry. My little defenceless girl was hurt and scared. And here I was, sitting, and couldn't do anything.

I was going to be free tomorrow, but Louise wouldn't get out of here any time soon.

No... I need to save her. I couldn't leave her here, all alone. I needed to find her, and take her away from here. 

**LOUISE  
**All I wished right now was to die.

My whole body was aching so badly, I couldn't even move a finger **  
**  
I could only hope that maybe, just maybe, Saito would come and save me. But I still didn't want to live with this horrible pain.

_"Please... Anyone, please help me!"_ I pleaded in my head while tears streamed down my face.

I closed my eyes, and lay down on the cold, hard floor.

Maybe, if I am lucky, this is going to be the last time I ever closed my eyes. Maybe, if I am lucky, I would die right now.

I sighed happily whenever I thought about my sister, Cattleya.****

Maybe I would end up with her? Maybe we could be together again? I hoped so.

**SAITO  
**I guess I fell asleep after some times thinking about how to save Louise.

When I woke up, the room I was in was unusually bright.

I rose from the floor and looked around. No one was her, but that didn't mean that nobody was watching me from the outside.

_"This is not good, I'm starting to panic."_ I thought inwardly as I walked around, with the feeling of being watched.

"Finally up, I see" I swear to God that I would have recognised that voice anywhere.

The door opened with a loud **BAM! **Just like last night.

"Well, I guess I promised you that you would be free today, didn't I?" the man began and walked around me.

I barely nodded, and wished I could just get out of here with Louise.

"Well, a promise is a promise, isn't it?" the man kept on talking. "But, I just wanted to remind you of what I told you yesterday" he smiled with his yellow teeth again.

His breath smelled like... I couldn't even describe it, it was just horrible!.

_"Please, don't let me see those pictures of Louise again! Please don't!" _I begged in my head.

The man clapped three times, and the door opened with a loud **BAM **again.

And in came three more men walking. The middle one was carrying something.

Or someone!

When I looked closely I could see something pink...

LOUISE!

I walked closer to them as they sat her down. She was swaying from side to side.

Her eyes weren't full of life any more, like they were before. Her hair wasn't that big and fluffy any more. It was all messed up  
Her clothes were dirty from earth and blood.

Her face was covered dried blood. And her leg was still bleeding.

She would most likely die if she continued on bleeding like this.

"Louise!" I cried and grabbed her shoulders, so she wouldn't fall over.

"S..Sa..ito" Louise mumbled, her eyes met mine.

She looked like a living zombie, or something.

"Louise, I'm here. Everything will be okay, alright?" I tried my best to comfort her.

"Please…don't promise things you won't be able to fulfil." the man said behind me and laughed loudly.

"I..I'm.. so... sor..r..y!" Louise sobbed and threw herself into my arms. She was crying really hard.

I stroke her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Louise, it's not your fault. I promise you, I will save you, just trust me this time, okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yes... I... I shouldn't...have…run a..way.. I should've…stayed in the...school... I shouldn't done as the...Headmaster...told...me to" Louise whispered and sobbed even more.

"Louise, what did he told you?" I whispered back to her, still kissing her hair.

"He.. he told me.. that I needed to.." Louise started but was interrupted by the man.

"Well, now you have seen how weak she is. And I guess you won't do anything to hurt her even more... Am I right?" The ugly man said behind me.

I couldn't only nod to this.

"Well, so I can really trust you... come on guys!" the man said and winked to them.

They nodded, before one of them grabbed me and held me still.

Two of them grabbed Louise, while the other man began kicking and hitting her.

Tears and blood came dripping from her... She screamed loudly in pain.

Her screams, her cries…all those torturing would probably be etched in my mind forever. I can't take anymore of those abuses.

"LOUISE!" I screamed, and tried to release myself from the grip of the man who held me still.

But it was impossible. They finally stopped after Louise loses her consciousness.

I sighed in relieved, but don't get me wrong, I was still worried and concerned about her. Tears were still streaming down from my eyes.

Finally the man let me go, and I run over to Louise, who was now lying on the floor, with blood all around her.

"Louise?" I sat down next to her and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Louise?" I said a little louder.

But still she didn't react. It there were still some tears on her cheeks, but I wiped them away.

I took of my jacket and cleaned some of the blood from her beautiful face.

_"Please, Louise! Answer me... Come on, Louise…" _That was all I could think off. I wanted her to be safe and nothing else.

Louise was still lying on the floor. She didn't even move a muscle when I called her.

If it wasn't for her little chest, barely going up and down, I would have thought that she was dead.

"She needs help... She needs a doctor!" I said and looked around on the men.

They just stood there, like rocks. They didn't move a single muscle.

"Please, let me take her with me... Please, I beg you!" I begged while tears streamed down my cheeks.

Finally the man moved. They looked on the one who was probably the 'leader'.

The ugly man, with the ugly yellow teeth.

"No, she has something that I need and want!" He sounded almost afraid.

Maybe he was afraid that if she died, he would not get whatever it is that he wanted.

I sighed and looked down on Louise. I really wanted to get out of here, but I knew that Louise would most likely die if I didn't stay with her, or took her with me.

_" It's just because she happens to be the girl I love. And the person who loves a girl, needs to protect them, keep them safe. No matter what! Even if it cost your own life." _I thought about what I should do.

But I already knew it.

"Then, let me stay here with her. To keep her alive, and so you can get what you wanted from her." I almost begged, but I tried to sound tough.

"And, you think I would just do that, right?" The man asked and came closer.

He looked down on Louise for a split second and turned to me.

"You better keep this girl alive, because she is the only one who can give it to me." The man said and sighed.

_"What is it that this man wants so badly from Louise?" _I thought for myself before I picked Louise up, who was still motionless, and followed the men into another room, with a tiny bed in it.

I lay Louise carefully down, and looked at her face.

_"Louise, trust me. I will get us out of here. I promise you!" _I though before I lied down next to her and put my arms around her.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you.**

**- S-F...**


	10. Authors note!

**Hello!**

I'm sorry for using so much time on updating this story, it's just I don't have any ideas, and I just feel that this story is really stupid...

I'm not saying that I will NEVER EVER do this finish, but I'm just saying that I wont be writing new chapters soon...

_Thank you so much for your reviews!_

And maybe I will continue on this, just not now... =3

**- Strawberry-Fluff**


	11. Chapter 9 :

**Hi! I'm so sorry for taking so much time to update this story. But I will have it finished, I promise!**

**Okay, so here is chapter 9. Hope you like it!Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**- S-F…**

**LOUISE:**It felt like someone was hitting my head over and over again while my body felt as if it was being stabbed by thousands of knives.

"-ouise, wak- -p," I heard someone trying to call for me, but I could not grasp every word said. The voice was so faint, as if the person was talking at such great distance from me. Feeling frustrated, I let out a sigh and tried to sleep again.

The person continued to call out for me as if it was a chant, but I paid no attention to it.

**SAITO: **Louise was lying lifelessly on the floor. Her head was resting on my lap and her pink hair was a total mess all around her.

Her eyes were closed, but I knew she is still alive, since her eyes were still moving.

"Louise, wake up," I said as softly as possible. The girl however, continues to keep her eyes shut and pretended to be sleeping. "Please wake up, Louise," I leaned down and whispered in her ear.I knew the guys from last night were still looking for us. Now I finally understand how a hamster or any other animal would feel like when people always looking at them, denying their sens of freedom. Can't they just leave us alone?

I don't care if they wanted to have me instead of her. I would do it if it means that Louise would be safe. But no, that wouldn't work because they only wanted her, not me.

The thought of giving her suddenly hit on me. I know that all my troubles would disappear if I choose to do so. But I knew that I would never forgive myself if I do that."S-Sait-o-," a weak and low voice mumbled and I quickly looked down to my lovely Louise. Then, it came to me. She isn't mine… Not anymore… She had left me, the entire school and ran away from all of us.

I guess I deserved it though. Obviously I would never win the 'Boyfriend of the Year' award. Even though we hadn't been an official couple, but I guess people were assuming that we are anyway.

But as always, I managed to screw the whole damn thing around. And look where we both are right now…

"Saito?" She called for me again. I quickly snapped back into reality.

"What is it, Louise?" "My whole body is aching," she mumbled and her tears were threatening to spill.

I didn't have a clue on what to answer to that question. _'Of course you are, silly... You were beaten up last night.'…_No, I don't think that would do.

So I did the only thing I could do at the moment, I hugged her even closer to me than before. I could only hope that that would make her feel that everything would be better.

But I knew… I knew that no matter what I do, she would still be in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Louise," I whispered to her and kissed her cheek softly.

Louise blushed in the brightest shade of pink and looked dumbly at me.

"For what?""For everything.. For the whole Siesta thing, that your sister died, that you are hurt... Everything..."

Louise had closed her eyes and was completely silent.I almost thought that she had fallen back to sleep, but she was actually whispered so low that I found it hard to hear what she was saying.

"My sister is still here, in my heart. Someday, the pain of losing her would be gone... But between both of us, I don't know how we will turn out."

It hurts me. I know it bothered Louise when I hang out with Siesta, but I ignored her feelings and cared only for my own.

"What are you saying?" I whispered to her, almost scared to hear the answer.

Louise was silent. I sighed and cupped her face in my hands. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

She blushed and refused to look into my eyes.

"Louise, answer my question," I demanded in a seriously tone.

"Let go of me, you dog!" she suddenly yelled and tried to get away from since she was injured, she wasn't strong enough to get away from my grip.

"Answer me," I said again and forced her eyes to meet mine.

Louise quickly looked away.

"I... I hate you," was all that came out of her beautiful lips.

My hands fell from her face, before I leaned towards her…

**Puh! Finally done with chapter 9. I really hope you like it, and please read and review ^.^Thank you.**

- S-F…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! ****  
****Sorry for not updating in a while. School is killing me right now.****  
****Anyway, the next chapter is done, and ready to be read.****  
****I really hope you guys like it, and thank you so much ****for your reviews everybody. ****  
****Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon :)****  
****Thank you, and I hope you like it.****  
****- Strawberry-Fluff...****  
****_****  
****…****  
**"I...I hate you,"

Those hurtful words were all that came out of her beautiful lips. My hands fell from her face, baffled by her speech. I was dumbstruck. Moments later, I leaned towards her...

**Saito:**

_'I can't believe she just said that…' _  
I need to kiss her, hold her, and comfort her. To make her smile, make her laugh…and make her believe that she was the only one for me!

I was so close to her face that I could feel the warmth of her breath. Her cute lips were pushed tightly together and her eyes were staring at me. Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks.  
I wiped those tears away with my thumbs as my lips were closing to hers. "Don't." she whispered in breathlessness, trying to get out of my hands.  
"Louise, I love you," I whispered into her ear. For the briefest moment, I caught the look in her eyes. Those two orbs were no longer beautiful as they were before. They were dull and filled with sadness. She quickly turned her face away as more tears were rolling down her cheeks. The girl shuddered every now and then, failing to conceal her sobs.  
I didn't know what to do.  
How could I be the one to protect her, when I was the one hurting her?  
"You should just go," she whispered between her sobs.

I shook my head. "No," I said firmly. Both of us know that I would never leave the place without her. Louise paid no attention to me.  
"Siesta would be glad if you came back soon, you know," her voice cracked a little bit when she mentioned the name. At that moment, I could see and hear her pain. And knowing that I was the one who was making her like this made me feel horrible.  
"Please, don't say that!" Why was it so hard for Louise to understand that she was the only one for me?  
Louise remained silent.  
_' There she goes again… being the stubborn girl she is!' _  
We sat in total silence like this for God knows how long. Louise suddenly rose from the floor and glared at me.  
"I don't want you here,"

I was flabbergasted. I did not even have the slightest clue on how to react to what she had said. I merely looked at her as she crossed to the other side of the room and sat down with her head buried between her knees. After a while I could hear a light snoring sounds coming from her, which meant she probably fell asleep. Which I was glad for; she needed to get some sleep to regain her strength again. She was tired, bloody and full of bruises. But, she also needed some food or water. I didn't know the exactly how long it was, but it must have been hours, maybe even days, since we last ate.

I wanted to get her out of here so badly. It is my responsibility to make sure she was safe and sound but I failed miserably to do that. All I could do now is just sitting there and thinking about a plan to get both of us out, or at least a plan that would get Louise out from here.  
"It's ready for her now," said the man with a dark and thunderous voice. A big smirk was plastered on his face while he walked towards Louise.  
My head shot up when I heard he mention the name Louise. There is absolutely no way I would let him to take Louise away from me.  
"What do you want from her?" I forced myself to sound calm, but my tired body had failed me.  
The man merely looked at me from over his shoulder and looked at me for a few seconds.  
"It's my secret," he whispered and blotted his yellow teeth.  
"Don't you dare touch her," this time I didn't care about how I sounded, all I cared about was my one true love, Louise.  
The man turned to face me, an evil grin etched on his face.  
"Oh, a little bit demanding are we now?" he laughed and turned around again to face Louise.  
"I promise you, if you even lay as much as a finger on her I will kill you myself!" I tried my best to sound tough, but it was almost impossible with the presence of the headache.  
I paced forward to stop the man from whatever he was going to do, but it was too late. Right before me, he carried Louise on his shoulder like a person would do when carrying a sack of flour. He was carrying _my girl! _I tried to control my anger and moved my attention towards Louise. It really was a pitiful sight. I didn't know if she was still sleeping or not, but her eyes were closed.  
"Hand her over," I almost begged. I was desperate.

The man gazed upon her and brushed some of her pink hair away from her eyes. "She's kind of cute, you know," he admitted, and gave me a evil smile. "I think I will just keep her to myself. I'm not the sharing type," he started to walk to the door, still carrying Louise.  
"I'll do anything, please, just let her go," I hated how weak I sounded right now. At times like this however, I would even throw away my pride for the sake of Louise.  
When he was out of the door, he turned around once more to face me. An evil smirk was playing on his lips. "I don't think so," it was the last thing I heard before the door got shut.

**I hope you liked it :)****  
****And I'm**** so sorry for updating late.. I will try my best to update sooner next time.****  
****Please tell me what you think.****  
****Thank you so much.****  
****- S-F...**


End file.
